The heart
by legendary white wing
Summary: The answer we are looking for is not always easy to find but with a little help we always find it


The heart

Four brothers, one team, each member has a role except one who never knew what his was. Mikey, he was the youngest of his brothers but never knew his role in the team, many are certain who call him the goofall of the band, but he thinks he is something else but he did not know what , Until today Mikey felt useless, weak he remembers many memories or he made stupidity and also put the life of his brother in danger for his, he did not feel his place, one morning He wanted to try to get the answer, he went to see his older brother Leo in the dojo

" Hello Leo !

" hello Mikey you slept well ?

" I had a hard time sleeping because I have a question in my head and only you can have the answer I hope !

" go little brother ask your question!

" I would like to know what is my role in the team?

" oh I see, listen Mikey to know it you have to remember all that you lived with us and you will have your answer !

" the answer and in my memory ?

" it is not in it, but with your memories !

" I'll try to see if I find, thank you Léo !

" you're welcome Mikey!

Mikey leaves the dojo and begins to remebered all his adventures he has lived with his brothers, he sit on the ground and concentrated on his memories to look for the answer but he did not find his memories made him smile because he Had good memories

" yeah we had some great adventures but his still does not answer my question, come on Mikey focus, Leo the leader, Raph the muscle, Donnie the genius and me whatever I am ?

" are you talking alone Mikey?

" AH Donnie you scare me !

" Oh, sorry, you talking about what ?

" I think about what is my role in the team !

Donnie began to laugh

" What ? Why are you laughing ?

" hé hé because the answer is obvious but you do not see it that's all !

" Donnie says me please!

' I would very much like to tell you, but it's up to you to find him what you are!

' tell me at least how I can find the answer?

" you need a clue, well the answer you search will not be in the book or on the internet !

" Awesome again riddles, Donnie you did not get any easier for me ?

" Mikey it has you who must find the answer if not his steps of the games !

Mikey blows he does not like riddles because he never finds the answer but he tries to find

" if it's not in the book or on the internet it has to be something does not exist, or it has me who can know it, Mikey thinks what you have special for your family, you make them laugh, you make sure it is always together, you have a good heart, waits a second, a good heart !

When Mikey says this , he remembers every time or his brothers argue and thanks to him he could forgive himself, but to be sure of his answer he had to see his brother Raph to see if he would tell him if he asked him the question

" Raph ?

" Hi Mikey, do you want something ?

-"not just ask you a question what is my role in the team ? I think I have the answer but I just want to know what you were going to tell me !

" do not remember what father once told us about who united our family and our team !

Mikey fights his head he had forgotten this memory so precious and yet the word of their father still resonates in his head as in his heart

" my sons our family and your team will always be united as long as you protect the heart holds us togethe r!

" What do you mean father? "

" we must imagine a heart holds us together ?

hé hé no my son's this heart exists it's up to you to know where is is heart and to make sure that it is never broken or sad !

" hai sense i!

After the memory Mikey returns to the dojo

" Leo I have found !

" ah then?

" I am the heart !

" well done Mikey you found !

" yes, I did not think earlier but what father had said about the heart of the family and the team, actually he was talking about me !

\- exactly, it is for his you are precious has our eyes and we has not the right to lose you !

Mikey smiled and gave a hug to Leo, his other brother had heard him and he joins Leo to give Mikey that we call a fraternal love that comes from the bottom of their heart.

END


End file.
